


Angelcakes

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [20]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Scott Lang, Babbling, Bucky and Steve are smitten, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Flirting, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Scott Lang-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: So, a guy walked into a bar, or, well, you know, a coffee shop? A new coffee shop that was being run by two of America’s current darlings. Except he didn’t know that? That that was a thing? And he maybe was kind of a dork, and awkward and, um, kind of really obvious, but, you know, maybe it worked for him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Scott Lang/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Merry Trope-mas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: 1 Million Words' Word of the Day





	Angelcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



> For 1_million_words word of the day: angel, Merry Trope-mas Day #19: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> For @asphaltcowgrrl who wanted Scott/anyone. So I’ve never written Scott before, but I love him and he’s so cute and adorable so hopefully I didn’t do too bad with him. Also, this kind of turned into a bakery instead of a coffee shop, but there's still lots of coffee, so that counts, right? lol
> 
> Okay, so this is probably becoming a multi-chapter after December because I’ve had a lot of fun writing it. And originally it was just going to be Scott/Steve with Bucky as wingman, but then I started writing cocky, flirty, pre-winter soldier Bucky and just, yeah. It’s now Scott/Bucky/Steve

Scott had not had a good day. Well, to be fair, he hadn’t had a good past couple of years. Getting arrested and imprisoned and divorced and the custody of your child taken away will do that for you. Not being able to get an actual job of any worth despite his education _because_ of the previous jail sentence made getting his own place and proving he could be a contributing member of society again so he could get partial custody of his baby girl damn near impossible.

Wandering aimlessly down the sidewalk, the smell of fresh baked things and coffee had him turning his head to the open door he’d just passed. _Angelcakes_ was written in pretty shiny gold cursive letters across the window, a _Now Open_ sign propped up underneath it. Noticing a line at the counter, and most of the seats full, he figured the place must be good and, after having just been turned down from yet another potential job, decided to spend what little cash he had left on him to treat himself and help out a newly opened small business, Scott joined the line.

Lost in his thoughts of what other places he’d applied to already that he’d yet to hear back from, Scott wasn’t really paying that much attention to his surroundings, only vaguely noticing the overabundance of MILFs in exercise gear when a rich laugh rose over the general background din of noise. Looking around, and feeling decidedly out of place in his khakis and button-up, and outnumbered and surrounded as he was by the women obviously thirsting after _someone_ , because, let’s be real, women didn’t usually take that much care with their workout clothes unless they were trying to catch someone’s eye or make a point, he finally spotted the backs of two males behind the counter, some kind of New York based accents floating out over the crowd as they teased each other. Ahhhhh, fresh meat, then. Poor guys were going to be hounded for _weeks_ , at least.

Lost in his thoughts once more, absently shuffling forward as the feet in front of him moved, he completely missed the fact that he was standing in front of the counter until an amused voice asked, “Can I help you, sir?”

Scott’s head popped up, looking around in surprise as he realized that he was, in fact, in front of the counter, an attractive blonde man with ridiculously broad shoulders and brilliant blue eyes wearing an apron smiling at him. It took a second, but then he realized where he recognized the man, “Holy crap, it’s you! You’re you! I mean, of course you’re you, who else would you be, but you’re you and you’re _here._ Why _are_ you here?” 

Before Scott’s verbal diarrhea could get any worse, the brunet draped his arms over the blonde’s shoulders and Scott’s eyes widened further because, “Oh my God, you’re you too! I mean, you’re here too, and you’re together. _Are_ you together? Nevermind, not my business, but seriously, you guys are national icons! And you’re here! In my home town! Do you know how awesome that is?”

The brunet, one Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, just grinned broadly at him. “Wow, I haven’t heard anyone talk that much at once since Tony’s intern Peter met us. That’s impressive.”

The blonde, Captain Steve Rogers, rolled his eyes good naturedly and laughed warmly, “While he’s not wrong, sorry about Bucky. I’m still trying to re-domesticate him.”

Bucky grinned wickedly and gave Scott a wink that left him all kinds of flustered feeling, especially seeing the way he was draped against Steve, “It’s not working well for him in case you couldn’t tell.”

Steve sighed dramatically and shoved Bucky off of him, “Don’t you have an order to go fill or something?”

Bucky looked around at the otherwise empty counter and all of the women seated at the tables pretending not to look at the two men. “Um, no. Besides, cutie here asked us questions. It would be downright rude and _un-domesticated_ to ignore him.”

Scott felt his pale skin light up at the compliment; meant or not, just the fact that the drop dead gorgeous Bucky Barnes had said it meant more than he would ever tell. “I, um, no, sorry. I’m just like this, you don’t have to answer. I mean, you’re obviously here to work, um, _here_. I just didn’t expect to see you guys in Cali, what with New York and DC and everything.”

Bucky crossed his arms on top of the display case of baked goods and tilted his head curiously. “So you really didn’t come here just to see us like…” Steve elbowed him before he could say anything, but Bucky twitched the fingers of his real hand towards the crowd of women while Steve very pointedly didn’t look towards the tables at all.

Scott rubbed the back of his head, shaking it slightly. “I didn’t know you guys were here. I just had a bad day and it smelled so good in here I decided to splurge on something to cheer me up.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush and duck his head, which, seriously, OMG Captain Steve Rogers, American hero and absolutely god among mortals, was _blushing_. “Thanks, it’s nice to know that. I’ll have to remember to leave the door open, weather permitting.”

“Oh totally, if you could bottle that smell, you’d make a fortune. Not that you won’t make a fortune because of the things actually making those smells, I mean. Or that you need a fortune.” Scott stumbled to a halt as the two men gave him those same soft, amused looks. “I need to stop talking.”

The fond look Bucky gave him did not reassure him in the least, “Oh, doll, you really really don’t.”

~~

The story of former POW Sergeant James Barnes being rescued by his childhood best friend Captain Steve Rogers had been front page news for months. The rescue mission itself had been highly criticized after the fact as being too risky, among other complaints, but the fact that every member of the team had volunteered for it kept anyone from saying the Captain had pulled rank for a personal vendetta since, at the time, it was unsure whether the Sergeant was even still alive considering the amount of time that had passed since the Sergeant’s squad’s disappearance.

Pictures of Steve carrying Bucky out of a burning building followed by the rest of his team escorting other prisoners were splashed everywhere, every magazine, newspaper, and news feed had them. Then the social media sites got ahold of them and it just blew up even more. Seeing the two men hugging tearfully while Bucky was in the hospital, in their dress uniforms receiving medals, smiling with the eccentric billionaire Tony Stark as he worked on a prosthetic arm to replace the one Bucky had lost, it was obvious the two were close and, combined with their overall ungodly attractiveness, had spurred a multitude of fan theories about their relationship status and “what ifs” about what would become of them after leaving the military.

Them setting up a bakery in a little downtown area of San Francisco would not have crossed Scott’s mind in a million years.

~~

After Steve shoved Bucky out of the way with a fond, “Get back to work, Barnes,” another person entered the shop, prompting Scott to stop wasting their time and place an order. Since he had been so distracted by the duo and hadn’t actually looked at anything, he ordered a coffee with cream and sugar. Steve waved away his money, telling him he needed to make a fresh pot soon anyway.

Walking to the other end of the counter to pick up his drink, he studied the case full of pastries and cakes and breads, his mouth watering at how delicious it all looked, though he noticed most of the women that were there only had some kind of coffee drink, which seemed really sad because Steve had seemed so happy about his reaction to how they smelled. And honestly, these ladies came in to get their attention and were probably ignoring the baked goods trying to make themselves look better or something and completely ignored the fact that these guys had _made_ them so they’d probably _like_ to see people enjoying them. People were so weird.

“Here you go, cutie. See something you like?” Bucky’s flirtatious voice drew his attention away from the display case and sent another blush to burn the tips of Scott’s ears.

“I, uh, yeah, a couple things.”

That...that was definitely a leer that Bucky was giving Scott. “A couple huh?” His rich voice dropped, sending shivers dancing along Scott’s skin. “Wouldn’t happen to be a certain brownie and blondie would it?”

Scott damn near choked on his coffee at the pointed suggestion. Bucky’s smirk as Steve called him away to work on the lady’s order, told Scott he knew exactly what he was doing. Which, Scott was glad one of them did, because, honestly, they couldn’t really be flirting with _him_ . _Right?_

Scott honestly didn’t know why he continued to stand there at the end of the counter, out of the way of traffic but still close enough to watch the guys and talk to them if they wished. Well, to be fair, all the tables were still full, and he didn’t feel like going home alone to the cheap little efficiency apartment he’d been renting. And he really was curious about the two men, and they were both so friendly, even if he couldn’t figure out if Bucky’s over-the-top flirtation was genuine or not.

Sipping his coffee, Scott watched as the woman who’d come in after him smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes and did all those flirty things that women did when they were attracted to someone as Bucky brought her her coffee. He gave her a friendly smile and thanked her...and that was it. No flirty banter or sexy grins or, or anything. He was pretty sure he was staring when Bucky turned his attention back to him, his gaze growing warmer and that smile growing broader. Holy crap, Bucky was actually into _Scott_. How the hell?

“So, did you figure out what you wanted to try yet? You’ve been staring at the case for a while.”

“Honestly, it all looks so good, I don’t know what to pick. Though, I am curious, with the shop name and everything, I figured there’d be angel cake?”

Bucky laughed and shook his head, leaning on the counter. “The official reason for the name is that Angelcakes was what Steve’s grandmother used to call him when we were growing up.”

Scott tilted his head, the wicked grin that started to tug at Bucky’s lips let him know there was definitely more to that story. “And the unofficial reason?”

“Well, unofficially, I might have suggested it for a completely different reason.” Giving Scott a wink, he called over Steve, “Hey, Stevie, can you grab a carton of half and half out of the cooler?” 

At Scott’s confused look, Bucky nodded toward the blonde at the same time Steve turned around and bent over to grab the carton, the jeans he was wearing pulling tight over one of the best looking asses Scott had ever seen. “Woah…”

Bucky just grinned, “There’s your real American icon.”

Scott’s eyes were wide as he nodded, “God bless America.”

As Steve stood up and turned around, his eyes narrowed at the two brunettes watching him. “Bucky…”

Bucky’s eyes were full of laughter as he said innocently, “Yes, Stevie?”

“What are you doing?”

“Well, cutie here wanted to know where the shop name came from. I was just telling him about it.”

Steve walked over, setting the carton on the back counter as he propped himself up against the display case. “Uh huh, sure.” Turning his attention to Scott, he gave him another warm smile, those bright blue eyes sparkling warmly. “You know, we can’t keep calling you cutie.”

Bucky gave Steve an affronted look. “Says you.”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh, it was all just so ridiculous and he’d had such a horrible time recently and these two were so ridiculously hot and friendly and so not what he would have expected. Smiling bashfully at them, he offered, “My name’s Scott.”

Steve’s smile softened somehow as he offered his hand. “Hi, Scott, I’m Steve.”

Feeling flustered all of a sudden, or once again, or still, Scott shook his hand. “I know. I mean, you know I know, but it’s nice to meet you. Like officially.” 

When it seemed that Scott and Steve were going to just stand there holding hands and smiling at each other, Bucky rolled his eyes and hip-checked his friend, holding out his own hand. “Bucky, it’s been a pleasure meeting you, doll.”

Blushing bright red, both from his embarrassing reaction to the two men and from Bucky’s nearly purred words, Scott shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too...officially.”

Scott swallowed hard as Bucky continued holding his hand, his thumb dragging slowly over his knuckles and sending his pulse racing. It was Steve’s turn to hip-check Bucky that time, getting a stuck out tongue in return, before giving Scott a curious look.

“Are you hungry?”

“I, um, I could eat?”

“Allergic to anything?”

“Um, no?” Scott looked between the two, confused about what was going on.

“Great, stay here.” And promptly disappeared through the swinging doors into what Scott assumed was the kitchen.

Bucky laughed and patted his arm, “Don’t worry, he gets like this. He’s probably excited at the idea of having a new guinea pig.”

And sure enough, Steve emerged from the back moments later carrying a plate with a thin slice of something chocolate looking. Setting it down in front of Scott with a fork, Steve blushed slightly. “Would you mind trying it? This one has tried all of my stuff so many times I think his taste buds are broken.”

With the air of someone who’d had the same argument repeatedly, Bucky shook his head, “No, Stevie, it’s just a matter of everything you make tastes amazing. I can’t say there’s a problem with something when it’s all delicious.”

With the two men staring at him expectantly, Scott took a cautious bite, and promptly moaned, loudly, as the rich, decadent flavor exploded across his taste buds, the creamy texture a complete sensual experience as he savored it. Opening his eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed, he saw the two men giving him heated looks, gazes fastened on his mouth. Swallowing hard, he managed to stammer out, “That was amazing, seriously. I could eat that every day and be happy. I think that’s better than sex.”

Bucky’s gaze dragged up to meet Scott’s, voice husky, “You’ve been having the wrong kind of sex, then.”

“I...I, um...uh…” Yeah, Scott’s mind had just gone completely blank because _that_ , there was no mistaking the intent behind that.

A female voice broke the little bubble the three had fallen into, “Sorry to interrupt, but, what _is_ that? It looks amazing, and apparently tastes that way too.” She gave Scott an amused look.

Steve blushed slightly and ruffled his hair. “Oh, it’s a flourless chocolate cake I’ve been experimenting with…”

“Oh wow, that does sound good, how much for a slice?”

Steve shook his head, “Oh, it’s not...I was just testing it out, you see...I couldn’t…”

Scott didn’t even bother looking at the two men as he finished his bite, recognizing an easy mark when he saw one. “Three dollars a slice.”

“Great, I’ll take one and another large mocha please.” 

As the two men stared at Scott incredulously, he just pointed to the register with his fork, pointedly making sure his mouth was full so he couldn’t say anything else.

Bucky narrowed his eyes slightly. “Stevie, go ring up the nice lady while Scott helps me take care of the cake.”

Scott’s eyes widened and he resisted the urge to flail as Bucky grabbed his arm and tugged him around the counter and into the kitchen.

“What was that? Three dollars for a slice?” Bucky hissed quietly as he got out a knife and started slicing up the cake.

“What? She wanted cake. It’s awesome cake. You guys should sell it. I mean, three dollars didn’t sound too low, you probably could have done $4.50 though, but you could always say it was a special opening discount. Plus she bought another coffee to go with it, so bonus.”

Bucky just stared at him. “That wasn’t the point.”

Scott blushed and ducked his head, “Oh, sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have butted in like that, huh?”

“What? No, that...that wasn’t really the point either…” Bucky looked almost as confused as Scott now.

Steve stuck his head through the doors, “Um, guys, I need three more slices. And I’ve got a few more coffee orders too.” The three just looked at each other for a minute before Bucky laughed and tapped each of Scott’s shoulders with his robotic hand. “Congratulations, you’ve been deputized. Can you plate up those slices while I work on the drinks?”

“Me? What? Seriously?”

Steve gave him an apologetic look. “Would you mind? We’ll pay you after for your help, of course.”

With the two of them turning pleading looks on him, and it being his own fault they’d been thrown in that situation, he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

~~

Twenty minutes later, after having washed his hands and plated up the cake Bucky had sliced, carrying them out front two at a time, he saw that a lot of the women that had just been sitting around nursing their drinks were now at the counter ordering from the bakery case. Smiling to himself as he listened to the happy moans coming from the tables where women were eating their different treats, Scott made sure to mention just a little louder than normal, “Hey, guys, there’s only two slices of the chocolate cake left. And I think you’re running low on those lemon square things.”

Bucky just gave him another startled look as Steve suddenly wound up with two more women in line. Setting the plates on the counter, Scott laughed to himself and headed to the back to grab the last two plates. Since he had been the one to cause the sudden rush, he jumped in and started taking the orders from Bucky as he completed them, calling out the customers’ names and making sure they had everything they needed. 

Another hour and a half and the rush finally died down and the shop cleared out and Steve just casually hopped the counter and locked the door, leaning back against it as he stared at Scott with some emotion he couldn’t quite place. Looking over to Bucky, he saw an almost manic grin on his face.

Bucky gave him a once over as he tugged his apron off. “Damn, I could kiss you.”

“Yes, please?” Scott slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he said, eyes widening as his gaze darted between the two men. “I, uh, I mean, um…”

Bucky stalked towards him, snagging the front of his shirt and hauling him forward, one hand slipping behind his head as he kissed him firmly but gently, Scott’s hands flapping out at his sides as he tried to figure out where the hell his life had just detoured in the past thirty seconds. 

A strong hand tugged him back and Steve’s voice chided, “ _Bucky!”_

“What? He said please.”

“He did, didn’t he? I guess I should thank him properly too, huh?” 

Steve turned a heated gaze towards Scott, leaving him feeling dazed and lost, but at the same time, he was nodding assent to the implied question, and then Steve was tugging him close, a strong arm wrapping around his waist as he was kissed gently, but incredibly thoroughly. Stumbling back as Steve released him, he leaned against the wall for support, his fingertips lifting to touch his lips, wondering if he’d hallucinated the past couple minutes. “I, um, so that was a thing. That happened. And um, I’m so not complaining but I’m also really confused and wondering if I slipped into an alternate dimension or maybe I’m hallucinating or something? Because you two, the two of you, kissed me. And…”

Bucky reached out, running a hand soothingly up and down his arm, “Breathe, doll. We’re sorry if we overstepped, but damn, do you realize what you did for us?”

“I, um, no?” Considering Scott’s brain was still tangled up with Steve and Bucky and kisses and all of that at once on repeat, he wasn’t thinking about a lot of things.

Steve leaned against the counter facing him, reaching out to take one of his hands, holding it gently. “We’ve been open for two days, and every day we’ve had a steady stream of women, primarily, come in here and order coffee and sit around and gawk at us. We’ve barely managed to sell anything else. Which is not good when you’ve just opened a bakery in a town on the complete opposite side of the country where your support base lives.”

Bucky picked up the story, leaning against the wall next to Scott so their shoulders touch. “And then in walks this adorable guy that starts gushing over us but said it was the shop itself that brought him in, so already major brownie points for him. And then he winds up making this pornographic moan that got the attention of the whole shop and starts singing the praises of Stevie’s cake and suddenly we’ve got someone wanting to buy some. And instead of letting Steve talk himself out of doing it, you’re selling her an overpriced piece of cake which has other people interested and then you lied about the lemon bars and suddenly we’re selling out of them and half the other stuff we had in the case.”

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Scott said the only thing he could actually think of. “I didn’t lie. I mean, it may have been a slightly exaggerated truth, but I didn’t lie. I looked in the fridge and you didn’t have any more so technically you were running low because that was all you had left. And it wasn’t overpriced. Well, I mean, it was, but no more than any other place is going to sell that kind of thing for. You guys really should go check out your competition.”

Steve just blinked at him, “Are you in marketing or something?”

Scott laughed bitterly, “No, not even close. I uh…” Knowing he’s about to lose these two fantastic men just as quickly as he met them, but unable to lie to them either, Scott shrugged slightly, “I’m a, uh, ex-con actually. Theft primarily, a few con jobs, I did a couple years and now I’m out...on parole.” He looked at his feet as he felt the two men grow still. Pushing away from the wall, he tried to take his hand back, but Steve tightened his grip slightly, getting his attention.

“Why did you do it?”

Scott shrugged and shook his head, “Lots of reason at the time, until it wound up costing me my wife and daughter. By then it was too late and I got busted. Now, I just lost my job at Baskin Robbins because I lied about being an ex-con and nobody will hire me because of said reason and I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to pay my rent on my shitty little apartment since I just got turned down for _another_ job I applied to, which is why I was so bummed when I came in here. I was going to use the little bit of cash I have left to by a treat to try to cheer me up and instead I meet you two and you’re nothing like I maybe thought you might be, you’re both so nice and friendly and, oh my God you’re both insanely hot, and you were talking to me and I could see that those women weren’t really buying anything so when the opportunity came up, I just went with it because you two deserve nice things, you know.”

As the two retired soldiers sifted through his word vomit, eyes slightly dazed, Scott again stared at his feet, wondering why the two men hadn’t kicked him out yet. It was seriously one of the best afternoons he’d had since he’d gotten out of jail, and he’d never forget their kisses, so possessive but gentle, but things like that weren’t meant for him.

“Doll? Doll, look at us.” Bucky waited until he turned his reluctant gaze to the two men before continuing. “We want you to come work for us. You’ve obviously got good instincts, and, at least until you can find something more towards what you’re looking for, you’d have an income. We even have an extra apartment upstairs that we could rent to you cheap until you get back on your feet. Plus, you know, the ex-con thing won’t really matter, you kind of have an in with the owners.”

Scott just stared, mouth gaping, in shock. He started and stopped saying something he didn’t know how many times because what he was hearing just couldn’t be _real_. “That’s not...how can you...You don’t even know me! I could be a horrible person! I could...I could steal all your money and run!”

“Are you planning on it?” Steve cocked his head curiously.

“Of course not! But you don’t know that, or well, I guess you do now, but I could be lying! And to give me a place to live? What if I broke in and tried to, like, kill you in your sleep or something?”

Bucky just rolled his eyes, “You’re kind of ridiculous, you know that? Scott, look at us, remember who you’re talking to. Do you really think that we’re concerned about you trying to attack us? It’s easy, you did us a good turn, now it’s our turn to help you. If it makes you feel better, fill out an actual application and we’ll do background checks and if everything you told us checks out, then you have a job. Sound good?”

It sounded _too_ good, to be honest, but Scott couldn’t afford to pass it up either. “But…” his voice fell and he could feel the back of his neck heating, “But what about the kisses? Aren’t you two, you know, together?”

Steve nodded, “Not that it’s public knowledge, but yeah, we have been since we were teens.”

“But you _both_ kissed me?”

Bucky grinned toothily, “Would you like more?”

Scott automatically responded, “Yes.” As Bucky stepped forward, Scott yelped, “No!” Bucky’s face fell, and Scott whimpered, “I mean, what do you two want from me? You have each other.”

Steve reached out, trailing a finger down the side of Scott’s face and over the curve of one blush tipped ear. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. You’re cute and sweet and we like you and would like to get to know you better. You said you had an ex-wife and kid? Have you ever considered being with a guy or is this something new? Plus, there’s the two of us and we’re kind of a matched set. Is that something you’d be comfortable with?”

Bucky, for once being serious, took Scott’s hand. “And whether you think you might like to get to know us better, or not, the job offer and apartment are completely separate from that. We don’t want you to feel pressured about anything.”

Steve took his other hand once more. “What do you say, cutie?”

Scott looked into their eyes, saw how sincere they were and once again wondered if he’d maybe slipped and his head and was dreaming all of this because it was so unreal. Things like this just didn’t happen to people like him. But, at the same time, a job, a place to live, and the chance to get to know these two amazing men, there wasn’t much more he could ever ask for. And, really, the two really did need a little help with their business, and that was the least he could do for everything they were offering him. “I say, yes, to um, all of it. And I want everything to be all official and legal just in case, well, just in case. I don’t want you two getting in trouble because something might happen to me.”

Bucky was all smiles once more. “Perfect. So, doll, where can we pick you up for dinner tonight?”

As the two men started laughing at Scott’s startled response, he thought maybe, maybe this was definitely one of his best days ever...and it looked like it might not be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
